nexus_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Aperture Event Long ago the World of Nexus was very different. It was all connected and open to all. There were no dimensional borders, no wars, and all lived a peaceful life. The two main ruling families, The Caplets and Montagues, made certain of this. But all of that ceased to be when the event that was later named The Aperture Event. First off you must know this is what truly happened to Nexus. It is not some fiction created to scare children, or a tale of valiant hero's. Only the history of this world and thus our history as told by the few who remember the story. Now the Aperture where a race of dimensional beings, they were savage and ruthless. And most of all Wished to conquer everything they saw. Their technology was highly advanced, to the point where they could travel through the different dimensions and back. Though this tech was not created by them, but was stolen from the other worlds that they had conquered. Not much is remembered about what the Aperture looked like so that has been left out of this story for centuries. When the Aperture ripped open the skies over the two continents of Nexus Every able man woman and child fought with their teeth bared and blades drawn. Yet they had no real chance to win against such an indomitable enemy. Although the people knew that they still fought to keep their freedom and consequently the Aperture grew annoyed by how resilient these "beasts" were. The Aperture, in their haste to end this resistance quickly, planted their own seeds of destruction. But that end would also end the peace of Nexus for the rest of eternity as well.. No-one truly knows what the Aperture actually did wrong, but it is clear it did happen. For as anyone can clearly see the world of Nexus is not a connected world anymore but is, in fact, two different dimensions. When this happened the Aperture also disappeared. Again no-one knows why or how, history only knows that it did happen. The two continents of Eulectium and Svymica were born out of the wreckage of the war with the Aperture. But things didn't stop there, for as the technology that the Aperture left behind allowed the two continents to seek out other close realms. The first was Nyctores. A realm that was annihilated by the Aperture shortly before they came to our world. Nyctores was nothin g but small cities suspened in the air by balloons and wrecked airships. Obviously this realm was highly advanced, yet those advancements didn't help against the Aperture at all for most buildings were all but piles of rubble. When Nyctores was discovered both Eulectium and Svymica found it at the same time. But the two exploration crews came in at two different locations. And when they did finally meet they both didn't know who the others truly were and a battle broke out... The surviving members of each crew made it back to their respected realm and told of the existence of a new enemy, they didn't know the name of the realm the other was from but they did remember the crests they bore. The second realm that was discovered was one that was never touched by the Aperture. It was named Gyrion by the natives of this world. And again both Eulectians and Svymicans met on this realm as well. Though they showed disrespect and hostile intent at each other. They did agree to not pull in other worlds that had nothing to do with their war. And ultimately declared war on each other... -- Kitsune_Rogue What will your story be? It has been three centuries since the start of this war. Yet neither side shows any sign of yielding to the other. 300 years of strife and death. 300 years of pain and ultimately killing your own brothers and sisters with our even knowing that you are.. Who will you side with? What is your destiny in this lifetime? Will you try to end this war through killing or end it with peace? Where will your heart go in this world of love and death? The stoy of an unsung love awaits for it to be unmasked and shown to the masses. When will you pick up your blade and carve your future?